


Transfer

by SilverTsuki



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7449364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverTsuki/pseuds/SilverTsuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for  kh_drabble's challenge 304, Starting Over. Loading backup...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transfer

He floated in the data stream for a long time, mostly only aware of bits and bytes as they flowed past and through him like particularly slippery fish. He knew he was traveling but he didn’t know how or even where to. His thoughts felt…it was hard to describe. Like they were there but he wasn’t thinking them at all.

“Oh!” Exclaimed a voice, which sounded quite pleased. “I hadn’t heard you were planning to visit. I-“ The voice stopped as he turned around. When had he stopped floating and started walking? He couldn’t remember. A blue and gray man stood on a platform not too far away, looking somewhat surprised.

“Excuse me. You look like a friend of mine…but…you are not a User.”

Sora thought he should smile, so he did. “I’ve heard that somewhere before, I think.” This was the first person Sora could remember meeting, so to be polite he asked, “What was his name?”

The man looked more and more confused. “Sora.”

“Really? That’s crazy! That’s my name, too.” Although he hadn’t actually know this until that moment, Sora grinned and pulled his arms up behind his head. It felt natural. When the man appeared to be more content with studying him than replying Sora added, “Nice to meet you, by the way!”

“This is an odd circumstance. Your data is so dissimilar, yet you…” The man trailed off, seemingly in thought, then shrugged in a decidedly User-ish gesture. Data didn’t lie.

“It is nice to meet you as well, Sora. My designation is Tron.”


End file.
